


That Works Too

by TottWriter



Series: Prompts and One-shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post Get-Together, poor impulse control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/pseuds/TottWriter
Summary: Tetsurou snorted. “You should just benchpress me on camera,” he said. “That’d settle it.”AKA: The fic in which neither one of these volleyball idiots has any common sense





	That Works Too

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a little drabble that was half as long as it is now. I came back to edit it, and...well. 
> 
> I'd planned to tidy it up and post it yesterday for Bokuto's birthday, but at this point I should give up pretending my life is that much in order.

Kuroo Tetsurou might only have started dating Bokuto Koutarou a few days previously, but having known him for years before that, he felt he knew him pretty well.

It probably went some way towards explaining how he could come home to find his boyfriend filming himself doing a handstand—via a phone taped to a chair—and not feel especially surprised.

“You alright there?” was all he asked as he walked by with the groceries.

“Yep,” Koutarou replied, although his voice was slightly strained.

Tetsurou set the bags down and leant against the cupboards in their kitchenette with his arms folded. He raised an eyebrow. “Any, er…particular reason? For the camera, I mean.”

“Dare,” Koutarou said, grinning. His face was bright red with exertion. Single syllable responses were apparently all he could manage.

“Ah, right.” Tetsurou replied. Well, it was probably best not to disturb him then.

Nodding, he set to work putting the food away. About halfway through the proceedings he heard a loud thump and a yelp, and looked around to find Koutarou in an ungainly heap on the floor, cursing to himself.

“So...what was the dare, exactly?” he asked, setting down a packet of dried noodles on the work surface.

Koutarou rubbed the side of his head, grinning sheepishly. “Well it wasn’t quite a dare, so much as like…a proving strength kinda thing? Someone in class reckoned I was all show. And handstands are pretty hard on your arms, you know? I figured it would do the trick.”

Tetsurou snorted. “You should just benchpress me on camera,” he said. “That’d settle it.”

It wasn’t so much that he regretted the words—hell, he was always up for demonstrations of his boyfriend’s borderline ridiculous musculature, _especially_ when he got to participate. Still, they probably ought to have finished putting the groceries away first.

Because the thing about Koutarou was that he always managed to bring out Tetsurou’s more impulsive side, and of course one thing had led to another, and then somehow it was the middle of the night and they were both lying in bed, belatedly realising that they were, in fact, _starving_.

“Shit the _food,_ ” Tetsurou said, thumping Koutarou on the shoulder. “We never put that away either! Come on.”

They’d been roommates for months before managing to admit their mutual feelings. So it wasn’t the first time they’d sat in the kitchen at half eleven at night, Koutarou casually tidying things away while Tetsurou served up a hasty dinner. In all honesty, it probably wouldn’t be the last, either.

There was something peaceful about it, too. Koutarou stowed the remainder of the groceries, then moved on to tidying away the stacks of books they’d set up for Tetsurou to plank across before being lifted. It was quiet. Calm. Peaceful—

“HA!” Koutarou exclaimed.

Tetsurou’s hand jerked, sending vegetables flying out of the wok. He turned to scowl at his boyfriend, but his irritation melted at the sight of Koutarou’s gleeful expression. Who could ever resist him when he looked that adorable?

A phone was thrust in his face.

“It worked!” Koutarou cried. “There’s a couple of thousand hits already!”

Tetsurou blinked. At some point while his back had been turned, Koutarou had uploaded the video, entitling it: “Benchpressing my boyfriend!”

He grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Well, that’s one way to tell everyone I guess.”

Koutarou’s face was a picture, frozen with eyes wide and mouth agape as he belatedly realised what he’d done. He turned the phone around and scrolled down, apparently noticing the comments for the first time.

“I...I didn’t even…Oh _nooo_ , I didn’t even think about that!”

Tetsurou cackled, reaching over to turn off the heat. He pulled his boyfriend into a fierce hug.

“Idiot,” he said fondly into Koutarou’s shoulder. “You think I mind or something?"

"But we were gonna tell people _together!_ "

Tetsurou snorted. "You are _literally_ holding me in that video. How much more together did you want?”

“I guess…” There was a pause, and Koutarou straightened somewhat. “Hey. You think it’ll go viral?”

 

 


End file.
